dkcufandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Nook
Thomas Nook (Tom to most) is a character in the DKCU. He originates from the Animal Crossing series. His @ on Twitter is "@Tax_Tanooki". Description General Information Tom Nook is the owner of Nook's Cranny and the richest person in the entire multiverse. Personality Tom Nook is an incredibly greedy raccoon/tanooki/rat/dog/whatever who is protective of his money to a near unfathomable degree. While in his Plush State, he talks in very broken English, but retains most of his attitude, he is also considerably dumber. Abilities and Equipment Abilities: |-| Hide Abilities= |-| Show Abilities= * Gold Touch: Anything Tom Nook touches is able to be turned into solid gold, this is one of many of his abilities that spawns entirely from how much money he has, * King Capitalism: King Capitalism is Tom Nook's Stand, it is able to skip time and has incredible physical strength, able to fire Ocelot into space with a single volley of strikes. It has since been sold for money during the Down To Earth Arc. How this was done is unknown. Equipment: |-| Hide Equipment= |-| Show Equipment= * Olimar's Ship: A stolen vehicle that Tom used throughout the Rise Of Reginald arc, it exploded every time it landed and has since been retired due to Reginald being fed up of repairing it. * Attack Ball: A spherical ship that can be used for fast space travel. He seems to have two, giving one to Yoshi when travelling to Reginald World History Kongspace Emissary Tom did not participate very majorly in Kongspace, due to him not being in the DKCU yet. He killed a few Metalheads and disrupted K.K's group. He is implied to of had Tabuu working for him throughout the arc before his death, though. One of Tabuu's Metalheads was given to Nook as collateral for his tax payments which was stolen during the final battle, prompting him to fight in the battle. Rise Of Reginald Tom Nook featured prominently in ROR, being one of the main characters. He was promoted to a member of the DKCU just before the arc begins. Similarly to Kongspace, one of his Metalheads was stolen by Reginald as a blueprint for rebuilding his new Metalhead Mark 2. This prompted Tom to chase it to the planet Reginald and Yoshi were on. He was easily convinced by Reginald to work for him in return for a heavy sum of money. They soon began working on Reginald's castle. After that, Reginald asked him to go and conquer another kingdom, Nook chose Pumpkin Hill and immediately set on course to the world. When he landed, he met Pyro, a recent rival. He fought him, having a lot of trouble with the mercenary's many Stands before defeating him with the head of a mountain. When he returned, Ocelot had turned up. It was soon a free day with no jobs from Reginald, causing Yoshi and Tom to go to Reginald World (Yoshi being under the assumption that they were going to Disneyworld). When they returned, they saw Ocelot defeating Reginald with an EMP, causing him to enter a fit of rage because of Ocelot killing the person he was meant to be being paid by, sending him into space with his Stand. Reginald revealed himself to be alive and soon set out to a tournament with Yoshi. Trivia * He's really fuckin' rich, if you couldn't tell. * He is married to a literal bag of money. It is unknown what causes this attraction, as it is identical to all of his other bags of bells. Category:Antagonists Category:DKCU Member Category:DKCU Members Category:Rise Of Reginald Arc Category:Team Reginald